CROBIDOLL 137
by glasswine137
Summary: Pada suatu waktu,Ada sebuah boneka yang hanya membutuhkan sebuah cinta dari sang tuan untuk dapat membuat jiwanya hidup. Tetapi karena ia begitu unik, ia menjadi sangat ditakuti orang-orang disekelilingnya sehingga pada akhirnya boneka itu selalu berakhir kesepian. Hingga pada suatu hari takdir mempertemukanya pada seseorang yang akan meneriman dirinya secara utuh/KYUMIN/YAOI
_**CROBIDOLL 1307**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Others**_

 _ **Note : Cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang menjadi fav author lovers doll karangan mishima kazhuhiko btw itu manga yaoi. Adegan banyak yang diganti seiring dengan imajinasi author !**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

"bukankah mereka selalu bilang pemilik boneka tersebut sebagai bloody doll?"

"kau mendengarnya dari mana? Tapi semua yang pernah memilikinya selalu mengatakan bahwa boneka itu amat menawan"

"Mereka selalu mengatakan boneka itu menyerang pemiliknya dan menghisap darah maka dari itu boneka tersebut selalu berakhir dijual kembali oleh sang pemilik"

" _Crobidoll 1307.."_

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya" jawaban santai dari lelaki berwajah tampan berkacamata itu sontak membuat yang lain terdiam. Terlebih lagi dengan cepat lelaki itu mengambil laptop yang berada di tangan temanya dan melakukan hal tak terduga.

"Yaa! Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun? Kau baru saja memesanyaaa disaat kita sedang membahas kejelekan boneka itu?"

"Hahaha ayolah Park Chanyeol boneka itu tidak akan seburuk yang kalian katakan" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan teman-temanya. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai boneka tetapi melihat foto boneka yang Chanyeol tunjukan sukses mebuatnya berdebar dan jatuh cinta. Dengan mata foxy yang terlukis indah dan rambut coklat yang terlihat begitu lembut. Hei dibandingkan menyeramkan boneka ini terlihat begitu cantik.

"Bukankah harganya sangat mahal? Kau memang gila Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Bagaimana bisa harganya tidak mahal jika Crobidoll series 1307 adalah series the one and only tanpa ada duplikat ataupun tidak diproduksi dua kali" Ryeowook yang sangat menyukai boneka yang disebut crobidoll itu terlihat sangat paham.

"Ck! Anak orang kaya memang berbeda" Chanyeol berdengus melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli sambil terkikik menanggapi semua perkataan teman-temanya.

"Hei jika boneka itu sudah sampai kau harus menunjukanya padaku! Bahkan aku harus menunggu 3 tahun untuk mendapatkan crobidoll dengan uangku sendiri" Ryeowook teringat dengan crobidoll miliknya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Tentu..ia pasti akan sangat cantik melebihi yang terlihat difoto"

.

.

.

"Wookie, bloody doll sudah datang dan duduk manis dalam rumahku"

" _Huh? Secepat itu?apa dia mengerikaan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Yaa ! kau bicara apa Kim Ryeowook, tentu saja aku baik dan kau tahu ? bahkan ia lebih cantik dari yang terlihat di foto" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol lalu meminum air tersebut tanpa menuangkanya kedalam gelas terlebih dahulu. Yah siapa yang perduli toh ia tinggal seorang diri.

" _Kau harus memperlihatkanya padaku! Aaaa Cho Kyuhyun kau sialan! Bahkan kau tidak menyukai boneka tapi dengan bodohnya membeli boneka mahal itu dan membuatku kesal"_

"Hahahaha aku akan memperlihatkanya padamu nanti.. tidak sekarang karena aku ingin …"

"Prakk"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus tepat saat ia memasuki kamar dan handphone yang berada pada tanganya mendarat dengan sukses tepat dibawah kakinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa mendengar Ryeowook yang berteriak kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan mendadak diam.

"Jadi Kau adalah Tuan Baru ku?" suara merdu dan tenang itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari halusinasinya.

Saat ini tepat dihadapanya berdiri sesosok lelaki dengan pakaian persis seperti apa yang dikenakan oleh crosbidoll yang baru saja ia miliki. Dengan mata foxy berwarna biru dan rambut coklat yang terurai yang membedakanya saat ini adalah ia berbicara dan ukuran tubuhnya menjadi 3 kali lipat lebih besar. Seperti manusia.

"Apakah kau begitu mencintai ku? ini bahkan hari pertama aku datang dan aku sudah bisa berubah dalam bentuk manusia ku.. kau pasti sangat mencintaiku" boneka itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau memiliki boneka sekarang Cho ?" suara manja seseorang yang disambut dengan tatapan malas ketingga orang sahabat itu menunjukan bahwa kehadiran sang pemilik suara sangat tidak diharapkan.

"Ya begitulah" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas pertanyaan yang pasti diajukan setelah menguping pembicaraanya dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ishh mengapa tidak mengatakan padaku? Aku bisa mendandaninya menjadi cantikkk seperti ku" perkataan wanita itu sukses membuat Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. oh ayolah wanita ini tidak mempunyai malu ia rasa.

"Tidak perlu Seo, bahkan ia sudah lebih cantik darimu" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya malas. Seohyun selalu saja menggangunya meski ia sudah menolak wanita itu berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya ia tetap saja menggelendot manja seperti kecoa yang tidak bisa dibunuh dengan sekali pukulan.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, pada awalnya mereka menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka dan pelukan penuh dengan kehangatan namun.. disaat aku mulai bergerak pada akhirnya mereka menyebutku dengan sebutan Monster"

Kyuhyun menatap raut wajah cantik yang berubah mengeruh itu. Oh Cho sebaiknya kau menjaga mulutmu itu!

"Bahkan kau tahu? aku tidak akan memakan mereka ataupun menghisap darah mereka hingga habis tapi aku hanya ingin memanggil nama mereka dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas cinta yang mereka berikan padaku sehingga aku bisa hidup namun pada akhirnya tubuhku sudah tidak lagi bergerak sebelum aku dapat mengucapkanya… karena dalam waktu seketika cinta mereka berubah menjadi benci"

Crosbidoll cantik itu mengangkat pakaianya dan menunjukan bekas luka yang terpampang dengan jelas pada bagian perutnya. "Kau tau? Bahkan mereka melukaiku disaat aku tidak lagi bergerak dan setelah itu menjualku lagi dan lagi…"

"Monster? Kau bukanlah monster… kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang monster"

"Aku akan memberikan mu banyak cinta sehingga kau akan tetap hidup"

"Aku berterimakasih dan untuk itu.. bisa kah kau memberikanku sebuah nama? Untuk pertama kalinya" Crosbidoll 1307 tidak pernah memiliki nama seperti boneka series yang lainya. Hanya lebel bloody doll lah yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Karena bahkan sebelum ia sempat memiliki nama tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu berakhir didalam kardus kembali dan siap dikirimkan pada satu tangan ke tangan lainya.

"Minnie…Sungmin"

"Itu nama ku?"

"Ya.. karena kau kecil dan begitu cantik"

"dan namamu tuan?"

"Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi, didepan matanya boneka itu merubah ukurn tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Ia mengulurkan tanganya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau memeluku ku Kyuhyun?" Tangan itu terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu dengan sangat hati-hati mengangkat boneka kecil yang telah ia beri nama itu kedalam pelukanya.

TBC

Fanfic ini hanya Cuplikaaan karena auhto post di Wattpad untuk Chapter 1 dll! author numpang iklan yak wkwkw

ini hanya fanfic selingan dan tidak author post disini karena di ffn author udh kebanyakan utang lol

sooo yang mau baca bisa visit ke wattpad author di roomate137

atau bisa search dengan judul yang sama CROBIDOLL 1307 :*

see u ~

and ini link nya : 243778705-crobidoll-1307-pertemuan


End file.
